


Burying Secrets With the Garden Gnomes

by Vix_La_Rue



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Closeted Bisexual Caroline, Demiromantic Max, Drinking, Emotional Constipation, F/F, Femslash Challenge 2014, Jealousy, Love Letters, Sad Max, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_La_Rue/pseuds/Vix_La_Rue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has never been one for feelings, and Caroline somehow compelling Max to write an unsent love letter has to be the worst thing she’s ever done without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying Secrets With the Garden Gnomes

_Dear Caroline,_

_If you’re reading this, that probably means you’re going to die soon because the only way you’d ever see this is if you were snooping around in my room._

_I don’t know where to begin, so I guess I’ll just get to the point. I love you, Caroline. I don’t mean in the way I love Blink182 or bacon cheeseburgers, or even just the way I love the cat. I mean that I’m in love with you. That feels gross to even think, let alone put on paper._

_Don’t ask me how that even happened or why because I’m just as confused. Do you realize how annoying girls like you are with your bullshit romantic ideals and obsession with domestication and marriage? I rarely like the people I get involved with, let alone fall in love with someone I once tried to sell on the black market because you were using all the hot water. Now, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’d be willing to put up with all that romantic, happily ever after shit for you._

_I know what you’re probably thinking. Why didn’t I just tell you? We’ve been over this, Caroline, with the whole Deek thing, and on top of that, you’re my best friend. Besides, why would you ever want to be with me, some broke, detached cynic whose issues have issues? You know, that and you insist you’re strictly into guys._

_Well, I’m used to people not loving me back. I don’t tend to feel any particular way about it. It’s just kind of a norm. I think that’s part of why I keep trying to ruin things with Deek. I’m not used to being loved, and I don’t know, I kind of hoped if anyone ever did love me back, it would be you. I hate you so much for making me actually hope for something. How do you do that?_

_I really should stop now. This is getting really uncomfortable._

_Love, Max_

 

Max stared at the crappy attempt at a love letter one last time before sticking it under the bed with the garden gnomes. Under the bed seemed to be where all Max’s fruitless hopes and dreams went to die.

 

Trying to push down her sadness, she went to the kitchen to grab the bottle of vodka she swiped from the liquor store earlier. Max was too jaded to be above screwing over fellow minimum wage workers, especially one day before Valentine’s Day.

 

Max sat on the couch and alternated between staring blankly at her textbook and glaring at the door, all the while taking swigs of vodka right from the bottle. Caroline should have been home by now. Maybe she was with that gross, French adulterer. Max wouldn’t put it past her.

 

Little did Max know, Caroline was still at the diner, reluctant to make up her mind and yet again contemplating whether or not to tell her best friend she was in love with her. Han told her three times already to go home and that she was depressing the customers. When he told her again, Caroline replied with, “Han, this is the most depressing place anyone could be on Valentine’s Day.” So, it seemed fitting for her to be here.

 

Eventually, Caroline relented to go hide in the cupcake shop. She decided to open up early and called Max to come down and help her. Max sounded drunk on the phone, but it wouldn’t be the first time she worked while under the influence.

 

Caroline looked out the window at Deek’s dumpster. Max broke up with him again, and he didn’t seem to be home. That was fortunate. Caroline didn’t understand what happened this time. Max refused to tell her, and when she asked Deek at the school, he said Max didn’t give him a reason.

 

Soon, Max arrived, climbing in through the window, vodka in tow. “It’s a necessity,” was Max’s only explanation. Caroline understood. She knew how much Max hated Valentine’s Day, and feelings in general.

 

A little flicker of anticipation fluttered through Caroline when Max stood just a little too close while saying, “That fucking frog better not come here expecting you to kiss him and turn him into a prince. You know how easy you are.”

 

Caroline just nodded. The words stung, but she couldn’t deny how true they were. Work passed as usual, and Caroline couldn’t help indulging in the vodka to dull her own misery. She must have been staring at Max too much because eventually Max said, “I don’t need Deek, and you don’t need what’s-his-name.”

 

“Yeah. We have each other,” Caroline said, testing just how sentimental Max was willing to get.

 

“Damn right,” Max said.

 

Each of them wondered if the other could feel the tension in the room as well. They wondered if their longing to kiss the other was as obvious as it felt. Neither of them felt brave enough to cross that line, though.


End file.
